In some circumstances, it may be convenient for a vehicle door to open/unlatch without requiring an operator to impart a significant force to the door. Unlatching of the vehicle door may be automatically accomplished, for example, when an authorized operator approaches the vehicle and/or unlocks the vehicle using a keyed or keyless entry mechanism. Keyless entry mechanisms include user keys positioned at the exterior of the vehicle for allowing a user to input a pass code for changing the door lock state. In another method, keyless entry may be achieved by generation of a signal, e.g. from a key fob or other local or remote transmitting device, which is received by the vehicle to cause a change in the lock state of the doors.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the subject matter be viewed broadly.